kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Infobox Affiliations
What Goes Here? (Originally posted by DAP00, copied by MKnopp) I'm always confused about what counts as a current/former affiliation and what doesn't. I tend to think of it as things that might look good on a resume, but aren't covered by any other affiliation already listed. So some thoughts I had: #Should Pixie Scouts count for both Barkin and Kim? I believe it's aimed at younger kids, so it wouldn't fall under the high school heading. #Should Barkin's military service count? I realize that might be difficult since details on it are vague. Unless it was just listed as "Military Service". #Not related to Barkin at all, but would the Rocket Boosters program count? Not quite sure how professional that is if it was created just for Kim, but I figure anything that gets kids into a space center is a big deal. - Dap00 02:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::In my mind the affiliation in the infobox is for any significant group with which the character is or was affiliated. ::So, for the example that you used, Barkin would be listed as being affiliated with the Pixie Scouts and Military Service (former). This is in addition to his current affiliations with MHS and Smarty Mart. ::For Kim her former association with the Pixie Scouts would be good. However, I don't see the Rocket Boosters counting as all indications are that it is simply a one day program, not an actual continual group. ::I know that this isn't a great answer, but it is a bit subjective. ::Hope this helped some. ::Mknopp (talk) 15:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::I concur ::::Love Robin (talk) 16:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :So to be clear, Barkin's list would read like this? :Professions: :*Educator :*Smarty Mart Employee, Housewares :Affiliations: :*Middleton High School Staff :*Pixie Scouts Troop Leader :*Smarty Mart Staff :*Military Service (Former) - Dap00 03:27, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that is how I would do it. Mknopp (talk) 15:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I need help with dealing with pictures. :What kind of help with pics do you need? Ripto (talk) 09:14, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, I made an error when I uploaded a Jessica picture for this website, when I was loading it, it showed another picture and a button that said override, and I pressed that button thinking that it will get my picture put on there. It did sure enough, but it also took that picture that I over rode and replaced it with my picture and I need help fixing the mistake. :Ah okay. So you updated and replaced the File:Image.jpg. It can be reverted no problem, but I'll go ahead and wait on an admin to confirm this action just to be safe. Anyway, you should name your files before you upload them. Preferably a file name that isn't already used so it won't override any existing ones. Ripto (talk) 06:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::If you have the access to Undo/Revert to the older file, go ahead and do so. Otherwise provide a link so I can do it for you. ::Yes, never *override* a file without discussion. And never use "image" as a filename. --Love Robin (talk) 22:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :It was this image here. It needs to be reverted back to July, 16, 2014. Also, it appears on Jessica's page (since the overwritten photo is of Jessica now). Should we rename that "image.jpg" to something more relevant to the photo? Like "Vortex_inducer.jpg"? Ripto (talk) 18:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I reverted the image, and renamed it to "File:PDVI and Dementor.jpg". The other image may need to be re-uploaded with a different name. --Love Robin (talk) 19:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright, great. Thanks for doing that. Hope you feel better soon after your hospital visit. Ripto (talk) 20:19, August 12, 2015 (UTC)